


Thank you, Daddy.

by GoddessOfShitpost



Series: Confeserie [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Dadpool, M/M, deadpool's daughter, eleanor camacho - Freeform, spiderdad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfShitpost/pseuds/GoddessOfShitpost
Summary: Peter finally finds out about Ellie. Shit. This is SOFT.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'VE DECIDED TO MAKE THIS CHAPTERED.
> 
> BUT ITS NOT GONNA BE A LONG CONTINUOUS STORY:
> 
> it's just basically all the fics that are Ellie-centered. 
> 
> ANd YES i will be updating both Confeserie and this REALLY SOON I PROMISE.

Peter was shuffling around in the drawers, looking for his mask. Wade had done laundry, and even though for normal couples that would be a delight, for this absolutely abnormal one, it was horror. At least for Peter.

Wade always made sure to hide at least one part of the Spidey suit hidden in the house somewhere. He likes the games, and the fact that ocassionally, when the other is really desperate, he can bargain. The bargain usually means Wade handing over the mask, in exchange for either steamy requests or just to bring food on the way home.

This time though, he wasn't in a hurry. In fact, he only had to head to work. But you never know when someone needs to be saved.

He was reaching up to every little nook and cranny of the space, making sure none of it is left unexplored. Until suddenly something sharp cut the tip of his finger. "Ah, crap!" He gasped, instinctively retracting his hand back to where he could see it. It was a tiny little cut, probably just caused by paper. He used his other hand and put it back in, fishing for the culprit. When he finally caught the thing between his fingers, he pulled it out and adjusted its angle so it was illuminated by the morning light.

Wade in his whole Deadpool outfit was smilling through his mask while a little girl with ebony skin sat on his lap. She was laughing along. Deadpool seemed to hold an action figure of some sort...is that Wolverine? Figures.

He brought the picture with him as he walked to their shared bedroom.

Wade was wrapped securely in the comforter. It was what he liked to call a 'comforter chimichanga', it's like a blanket burrito but less catchy. Peter leaned against the doorframe, taking a moment to appreciate how he looked asleep. Less violent. (And less annoying too.) 

However, Peter already knew he was faking it. The other never ever missed the chance to feign sleep while he listened to the exasperated hero of the pair frantically looking for the rest of his red and blue garb. It was too good. 

"Wade?" 

No answer.

"No sex. For a week."

Silence. 

"...You're never going to get your beloved Mexican food brought to you in bed again."

"WHAT?!" He shot up from bed.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Really? That's what made you pay attention?" "A man needs his tacos, and burritos, and--" He droned on. "I get it. But first," He cut off Wade before he could list food for the next two hours. He approached the bed, and sat down, holding the picture to him. "Who's this?"

When Wade saw what it was, a rare glint of pure, innocent bliss shone on his eyes. Then it was gone the next second after it appeared. It was replaced by an awkward smile. "I probably should've told you about her.." The other was quiet, hoping to given a little bit more information. "That's-- She's my daughter."

Peter was taken aback. 

"Why'd you never tell me about her?" Wade shrugged. "It...just, never really came up I guess." "She's your daughter." He chuckled shortly. "She's also a weakness. If an enemy knew about her... I'm not always there to protect her, you know?" He finished. "Am I an enemy?" 

"Her name's Eleanor Camacho. I call her Ellie. She's 7 years old. First grade and she's already kicking ass. I go to meet her on Thursdays, and she tells me about her school days. One time a boy pulled on her hair, and she punched him in the face. I love her and if even you threatened her, I would blown your brain to bits."

"Oh woah, slow down. Why are you telling me all this?"

Wade sighed. "Because you're right. You aren't an enemy."

"You sure made it sound like I wasn't." Sarcasm dripped off his voice.

"Relax, I was joking. I'd only stab you a few dozen times if you did." Wade pulled Peter's arm as the other was caught off guard. The one with the questionable morals snuggled closer.

"Not reassuring." Peter complied happily.

"I love you too." He hummed in response, his way of saying 'You're a fucking idiot, but that's okay because you're my fucking idiot'.

 

Later that day, after Peter unfortunately had to untangle himself from him to go to work, and was working as the CEO of a big company he could barely manage, he made sure to make a few stopovers before coming home.

He brought the picture with him, subconsciously memorizing the address behind the colorful image of his boyfriend and his daugh-- his boyfriend's daughter as he mindlessly listened to the office presentation.

 

Peter, or rather, Spiderman now sat on top of an open window sill, holding a Spiderman plushie on one hand. A tiny card hung to its leg. He jumped off, being careful not to make a noisy landing. 

Ellie was asleep, wrapped in blankets. Like father, like daughter, Spidey guessed. He placed the plush next to her, and quietly left.

Apparently though, he wasn't as sneaky as intended.

"Daddy, is that you?" He didn't turn. He didn't want to scare her. "Is this a gift?" She groaned, half-asleep. "I'm going back to sleep but thank you, daddy."

Peter smiled underneath his mask as he sped off into the distance to get his houseboyfriend a Mexican feast.

\---

_"To Ellie,_

_I'm a friend of your dad's. Decided to get you a gift. He'll tell you all about me soon enough._

_Till we meet officially,  
Spiderman." _


	2. Throwing Punches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eleanor Camacho is absolutely done with her school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ellie-centric because where are the ellie fanfics?? Yes, this is a sequel because I saw ya'll really liked this concept and because I'm a big sellout.
> 
> Also, as a kid who was bullied a lot, this was so satisfying to write. I love Ellie, man.

Eleanor Camacho found first grade boring, to say the least. I mean, if one of your legal guardians were a SHIELD agent and your dad was an infamous mercenary, you'd find simple addition and "getting along with your classmates" uneventful too. The most fun she got was from punching boys (and sometimes girls) in the face. She wasn't proud that her father was...the way he is but she also knew she wouldn't change a thing for the world. He doesn't hear it as much as she actually says it, but, she loved the man. She loved him and when anyone, _anyone_ said anything bad about him, it infuriates her.

It got worse when she, along with the rest of the world found out that he and Spiderman were getting a little bit too close.

(They were totally fucking.)

Her classmates sneered at her more now, bullies from the third grade would throw the word "Fag" around her carelessly. One time a boy made a fleeting comment about her dad during a group activity. (He got a thorough throat punching afterwards, but that's besides the point.)

It all built up around her and finally one day, she told Wade in one of his usual Thursdays visits.

Wade kept a straight face. (Hard to tell behind his mask, but as an all-knowing narrator, I knew that behind that sexy, unwashed leather was a poker face.) Ellie saw that, kind of disappointed but accepted his reaction anyway.

Internally, his head voices argued whether or not it was overstepping the fine line between villainy and anti-heroey to kill tiny children. Yeah, he knows boundaries. Peter Parker did not waste time trying to teach him some morals.

He went home that night and told Peter. And suddenly he was filled with the overwhelming, unfamiliar sense of wanting to protect someone with every inch of your being. Sure, he's felt it for Gwen Stacy before, and Wade too (He dreaded admitting it) but this felt different. It was innocent and pure. This was an entirely different situation.

While the two were figuring out how to best not murder tiny children while still teaching them a lesson, Ellie grew sick of waiting. And in a true Wilson style exploded at the third graders now not only are throwing homophobic slurs at _her_ family but also are physically bullying her.

 

Three whimpering boys sat helplessly in front of her looming figure. Bruises decorated their body. "If you ever touch me or say anything about Wade again," Her face darkened. "You will end up with more than just bruises." 

They scampered away. 

She ended up in the principal's office waiting for a guardian to show up. It was either gonna be Preston or Wade, and for once she didn't want to see the latter. She was already getting sent home, Wade would only have her _expelled_.

Instead of who she expected though, another person came in.

A person she recognized as Spiderman. 

He wore his suit and everything.

He listened to the obviously shocked principal, offering a few polite nods here and there. Ellie shamelessly stared at him. At the end of the discussion, he and she left the building together. They were quiet as they walked out.

"What you did was self-defense." He remarked, breaking the weird silence. "...Thanks." "And a very Wilson move of you." He chuckled. "Is that good or bad?" Her lips formed into a soft smile. "Depends. He is in a mission instead of fetching his daughter from detention." "It's isn't detention!" Ellie protested. "Suspension?" She sighed, knowing she couldn't win with him. She now saw why Wade liked him. "Still...." She paused. "They were making fun of you two, for being, y'know..." "Together?" "Yes." He nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, we get that sometimes, it shouldn't bother you. But if they resorted to physically harm, I say, keep doing what you're doing." They both laughed. Suddenly, the older man lowered to her height. "Just don't make a living out of it." He whispered to her ear. She broke into a fit of giggles. 

"Now, it's kind of embarassing for Spiderman to just be walking around to places. Not my thing, y'know?" Her eyes lit up. "Come on up, then. And hang on. Wade would kill me if I so much as got a scratch on you." 

Ellie swung home on Spiderman's back that day. She was on the news. 

She decided he wasn't so bad. Even quietly giving him her blessing.

Oh, and she went back to school getting informed the third graders were still being treated. Apparently she fractured one of them. Whoops.

Suck it, bullies.


End file.
